Fae
Fae aren't very common in Magience outside of their domain, though they still show up more often than Trow or Basir. Secretive and slightly crazy, they usually keep to their brightly-colored forest homes. They're the sixth most popular race of 7 base playable races in Magience due to their crazy nature and their Flaws. Their main stat is "Luck"; since this is a stat whose value is hidden from the players, most assume Fae don't have a preferred stat. Collectively they're known as "The Mischievous Mages", for their magic power is unrivaled but they tend to be trouble-makers. Appearance Fae are perhaps the most varied race in terms of appearance. They can be very small, at only three feet tall, or very tall, reaching well over seven. Their hair can be any color whatsoever, as can their eyes. The constants in their appearance are a gem on their brow (which can be any shape and matches their aura in color), their very pale skin, and long wide pointed ears. Many Fae also have tails, most commonly tufted ones. Their tails vary in length, as does the hair at the end, though it's rumored the older the Fae is the more hair they have on the tuft. Almost all Fae seem immune to aging, keeping pixie-like, childish faces throughout their lives. When it comes to clothing, they wear whatever they want, though their clothes are usually colorful. They often steal fashions from other races, so it's not uncommon to see a Fae dressed as an Elf or Basir. Culture Fae are led by Kings and Queens, but those are just titles. A King can be - and frequently is - a woman, just as a Queen could be a man. Each Royal Couple rules over a vast kingdom, and passes down their throne to heirs which they deem worthy; the heirs may or may not be related by blood to the original Couple. A King and Queen don't have to be married to hold the titles - there's many cases of King and Queen being siblings, or even mother and daughter. There are rare instances of a Queen being a different race, but a King must always be Fae. Though Fae recognize Kings and Queens, the further they live from their ruling palace the wilder they get since they're not under the eye of authority. Fae tend to be a little on the crazy side (literally), resent authority figures, and can be quiet violent and unpredictable. In this way, they're worse than the Yokai that they are at war with; at least with Yokai you KNOW they're going to probably be mean and a bit aggressive. With Fae, they could be kind one minute and ripping out your heart the next. Since Fae live a VERY long time (no one knows of a Fae whose died of old age) and retain their youthful appearance for pretty much their whole life, this combines with their flighty nature to make sure they don't really have a concept of permanence. Even the station of King and Queen are considered temporary, as the current King and/or Queen can step down at any time after appointing a replacement, moving on to live the rest of their lives. When they get bored, they move on. That's an accepted fact of all aspects of a Fae's life. Names Fae first names are weird. Their first names can sound like they're from any other culture since Fae are so whimsical, and it's not uncommon for them to change their name several times within their life. Surnames however are taken surprisingly seriously. Fae do not take the surname of their spouse when they marry, and children receive their surnames based on their gender - the male children receive the surname of the father, the females of the mother. There are two exceptions to this rule. One exception for this is if one parent is not Fae; in that case, the parents agree to decide which children will have which surnames. The second exception is for prominent, powerful Fae families, who may pass down their surname to children they deem worthy. Fae surnames are usually something to do with magic or nature. Varieties There are many different varieties of Fae, the following are just a small set of examples. Eilune Fae are the most common, making up nearly 80% of the fae population. They have long skinny tails that end in a tuft of fur that matches their hair color. Their ears are the longest and thinnest of the 3 types of Fae. Kitari Fae have the strongest affinity for magic even amongst the fae. They're the most uncommon, and have an unusual type of tail; rather than long, skinny, and tufted, their entire tail is covered in fur that matches their hair. They also have high agility/dexterity scores compared to the others, but one's personality profile has to match certain requirements to be a Kitari. Gwyd Fae are the guardian-type of the three, being taller and more muscular than the others. They have a unique racial ability that makes it easier to protect their friends. Gwyd Fae actually rarely have tails, though when they do their tails are shorter than Eilune Fae's. Their ears are also shorter and wider than the other two types. Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Fae, the following are just a small set of examples. Gift of the Fae- Learn spells at a 75% increased rate. Sweetblood- Sweets and candies can restore mana or health. Can survive on sweets alone. Can't stand bitter foods, the body will reject them. This applies to medicines as well; if the medicine is bitter, the Fae's body will reject it. Faeblood ''- When casting powerful magic, revert to a Primal Fae - the ancestors of current Fae. Skin will turn ivory white, eyes will lose their sclera and become entirely the color of the irises. 50% bonus to magical damage, damage taken increased by 100%. Lasts until canceled or knocked unconscious. ''Living Shield (unique to Gwyd Fae)- Can divert 60% of damage caused to nearby Allies to themselves, so long as they remain conscious. Gain an additional 50% Strength and Constitution so long as Living Shield is active. Lasts 10 minutes or until canceled, usable once every 12 hours. Mischievous Mage ''- Any time when casting any kind of spell, the magic has a chance to gain a random boost anywhere from 10% to 500% effectiveness. Slightly affected by the hidden Luck stat. ''Fae Madness ''- Liable to get Disoriented in Forest areas or anytime during a Full Moon. May also randomly contract Berserk or Calm during any battle. ''Blood Frenzy ''- If injured past 40% health in battle, goes into a berserker rage. Will lash out at Ally or Enemy and will not stop until healed past 60% health or exhausted. Is immune to pain and status effects while Blood Frenzy is in effect. ''Iron Burn- All Fae are weak against Iron. +100% damage from iron weapons, -50% to all stats if wearing iron. Sensitive Tail - A tail is a Fae's weak point, since it extends directly from the spine. +900% damage taken if it's inflicted on the tail. Category:Races